


Blood Doll

by KiaTheTricksterGod



Series: Plot Bunnies and Where to put them [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, Depression, Light Bondage, M/M, Ownership, Trapped, Vampires, growing affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaTheTricksterGod/pseuds/KiaTheTricksterGod
Summary: The light lost, in order to save his friends and remaining family Harry gave himself over to the Vampire. Lord Voldemort, he has been his 'chew toy' for a few months already and is resigned to his place. After all it's the only way his loved ones could stay alive and healthy.A WIP
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Plot Bunnies and Where to put them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

The war ended. The battle of Hogwarts was lost. Harry, captured by the dark lord, collared and settled into Slytherin manor. He had learned the hard way Voldemort was a vampire, and Harry had been helping him, each horcrux he destroyed released the soul piece and fed it to the man, returning his power and sanity. It also returned him to his formal charismatic form. Brown hair, a charming face with pale flawless skin, ruby red eyes and a slender but powerful form. Tom was tall, six foot three inches. 

Harry has been feeding the vampire for a little over three months now, three times a week. The Dark Lord was still regaining his strength after all and needed the extra blood. Harry had a collar on his neck the cool mettle was spelled to not chafe or hurt him but it wasn’t comfortable it had a chain that was connected to his bed. It was long enough to go into the bathroom for relief and showers. Also to go to the window and gaze out longingly. He lost a lot of his fire the first week here. 

What use was there to fight? The light lost, Hermione and Ron were being held in Malfoy Manor, though as long as he behaved he was told they wouldn’t be hurt. In fact the better he did the more they would be given his new tame temperament had gained them a bedroom, two full meals a day and they even had a chess board. Sure it seemed like not a lot but at least they weren't in a dungeon anymore. They were together. If Voldemort was to be believed anyway. 

Severus Snape, was spared thanks to Harry pleading. He saw the memories he knew Snape was only trying to protect him. So now Harry saw the man twice a week to drink his blood replenisher potions and nutrition potions. Snape was trying to get Harry’s body back to a healthy weight. The months of running and fighting hadn’t been kind to any of them. Not to mention the long term issues of neglect and malnourishment from before the war. Though Harry has filled out he hasn’t grown much in height nor would he ever likely. 

Harry was at his window looking out forehead pressed to the glass when he heard the door open. “That time already?” he asked a bit dryly, pulling away to look at the door. “How do you want me today?” That one default sentence he would use to replace a true greeting.

“Harry…” It was Tom Riddle today, the soft eyes so different from when it was The Dark Lord or rarely the evil tormenting Voldemort. His sanity was still returning so Snape said. It was an odd rollercoaster of emotions. Harry has learned to follow the waves. Harry tilted his head waiting for Tom’s answer. “Go lay down for me.”

“Alright,” Harry said and went to his bed he got into the middle of it and laid down, he moved his shirt slightly off the preferred shoulder. Each different mindset preferred a different spot. Tom liked the spot where the shoulder and neck met on the left side. The Dark Lord liked his left wrist. Voldemort, he liked to bite Harry’s inner thigh on the right. The most embarrassing and painful of the three places.

“Thank you Harry.” Tom said and went to him looking down at him. Harry couldn’t meet his eyes, this was painful enough without seeing the too sane red orbs staring into his soul. Harry closed his eyes when he felt the man lean over him and down to kiss the skin where his fang marks have left scars on the soft skin. Tom was so oddly affectionate. All too soon Harry felt the sting of the bite then the pleasant pull of his blood being drained. Harry hadn’t liked it at first but the more he was bitten, at least by Tom, the more pleasant it was, relaxing almost.

When Tom pulled away he licked the wound, something only Tom did, The Dark Lord and Voldemort left the wound open to bleed till it healed on it’s own the scars on his wrist and his thigh far more prominent than the silvery marks on his neck. “You didn’t take as much this time,” Harry commented as he didn’t feel as fuzzy as normal. 

“No,” Tom admitted and touched Harry’s cheek, another oddly affectionate thing Tom did. “How are you Harry? Are you adjusting? Are you bored? I can have books brought it…” 

“Can… can you give ‘Mione and Ron books?” Harry dared to ask after all he had been good and that was how he got them things. 

“I can,” Tom agreed. “I’ll have Draco Malfoy get them a selection… what of you?” 

“I have my window… that’s good enough… thanks.” Harry said, now staring at the ceiling over his head. Long cool fingers went to his hair and stroked it. Harry’s hair had grown almost to his shoulders now, Tom and The Dark Lord liked it though Tom to pet… the Dark Lord liked to pull. 

“Alright… Severus will be in to see you tomorrow… and I will see you our next feeding.” The Hand left and Harry felt the taller man get off the bed. 

“Bye Tom.” Harry said lightly and he listened to the man leave. He turned to his side and took off his glasses, setting them on the bed and closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. He did this after every bite. It was all he could do to try and keep his sanity. After some time he would go and take a shower coming back to food served by a house elf. It was always a nice meal, sometimes it would come with a newspaper to read or even a flower or feather. Spelled to keep it preserved, today was a feather, a black blue raven feather. He opened his bedside table drawer and dropped it with the rest before tucking into the meatloaf and mashed potato meal he was served. 

When done he went back to his window to sit. He hadn't bothered to redress just a towel around his waist in case he got an unlikely visitor, Snape was coming tomorrow, and Tom already left, those were the only people who came to see him. He would hear people out in the hall but his leash wouldn’t let him to or out the door so it didn’t matter. Nobody ever lingered to open his door or look into his room. 

He was so angry, so scared when he was first brought here. He remembered those feelings held onto them in a small place in the back of his mind. Ron Hermione and Snape all needed him to be this good submissive boy. To not let himself be angry or violent. He was good at surviving. It was just like with his relatives, just more food, a bigger living space and less chores… no beatings, just blood loss. He dozed off leaning against his window and was woken by a knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes. Who knocked? Tom never knocked nor did Snape. 

“Mm, come in?” Harry asked groggily and straightened his glasses, his towel, lucky, still wrapped around his waist. It was still light out so he didn’t think he slept till the next day or anything. A blonde haired boy walked in and made a face. 

“When you tell someone to come in Potter… it normally means you are decent.” Draco Malfoy said. 

“Sorry… not used to polite company.” Harry said and stood going to his closet and pulling on a shirt, all his shirts had to button up to make sure he could maneuver his chain, and then he put on some boxers. Draco was turned away not looking. Harry was confused; he hasn’t seen anyone but Tom and Severus in so long. He then pulled on pants and tossed the towel onto the basket for dirty things. “So… what do I owe the visit?” Harry asked 

“The Dark Lord asked me to come, I am to teach you pureblood traditions and holidays… since we are close in age.” 

“How are Ron and ‘Mione?” Harry asked, going to sit on his bed. 

“They are … as well as one can be in captivity. I heard a lot of their privileges were gifted at your request due to your passing behavior.” Draco drawled. Harry shrugged and looked at the blonde. “You look ok…” Draco said but he saw the blonde's eyes focus on the collar and the chain. 

“I guess, I’m not being starved or tortured under cutiatus or anything. Hell I even get three meals a day.” Harry said. “So now I get to add having an education to the list of things I am being allowed huh?” 

“Look… I’m sorry Potter… me and Sev… we were rooting for you, that’s another reason he sent me, he found out I helped back at the Manor when aunt Bella had you. This is how I can repent. It’s this or death.” 

“Glad you chose this then, I’m tired of people dying.” Harry took a deep breath “Sorry I failed you. Guess saving the world wasn’t in my cards,” Harry rolled his eyes but looked back to Draco. He didn’t seem to be enjoying seeing him in chains. At least that was something. 

“So… how is it? What’s it like the Dark Lord… being a vampire?” Draco asked nervously Harry could tell by his body language the way he rubbed his arm and looked away when Harry met his eyes, Draco didn’t know what to expect. 

“Depends what mood he’s in, I joke with him… there's Tom, The Dark Lord then there's Voldemort.” Draco flinched at the last one. “See, Tom Riddle is soft and sweet, charismatic and unsure, he bites here,” Harry showed the mark and scars Draco looking at them gasping. “The Dark Lord is a bit more demanding, he isn’t cruel or anything but he isn’t soft either, he takes from here.” Showing the angry still healing punctures on his wrist from earlier in the week as well as the scared ones from the past. “Not gonna show you where Voldy bites, he hurts… he takes a lot of pride in knowing he’s got me submissive and trapped.” 

“Gods… Potter... “ Draco said. “I don’t know what you have done but… he has changed since he … won,” Draco said “Not likely a lot of comfort but Muggleborns are being accepted more now… protected even.” 

“Really? Huh… well that’s more than I was hoping… great, brilliant.” Harry took a deep breath. He was happy but really in his current situation he was still miserable. “So this teaching involves you being civil and talking to the poor fallen savior?” 

“Well… I thought I’d come to see you before we start lessons and see how much damage… since I’d be the one to um…” 

“Fix me, make me a person again? I suppose it’s hard to teach a broken dog some new tricks. I’m fine, damaged goods but I still work all faculties still pushing through.” 

“Potter! I am trying to be understanding!” 

“I know, I’m letting you know I’m not broken.” Harry said he hasn’t raised his voice “I’m just damaged, but wouldn’t you be if you were your enemies chew toy?” 

Draco froze and his eyes snapped up meeting Harry’s. “Yeah, I guess I would be…” he admitted after a moment. “Can I come sit?” 

“Feel free, no chairs but I have a bed. The window seat’s pretty comfortable too.” Harry said. Draco did opt to go sit in the window and not on the bed with Harry. “How’s your parents?” 

“Ah they are well, Father is the current minister, mother is a medi-witch helping to heal the lasting wounds of war… even the mental ones.” Draco said. 

“Your mom’s pretty ok… When I had been hurt she came to help me, even though she wasn’t told she could… I owe her.” Harry said “Sadly I have nothing to pay up my debt with. Would have lost my leg from that cutting curse. 

“I… didn’t know.” Draco admitted and Harry saw him fidget again. 

“I don’t imagine she goes about bragging about saving me.” Harry agreed. “Tom knows… but since I’m a horcrux and a blood bank for him he isn’t going to punish her.”  
“He lets you call him by his name?” Draco asked. 

“Only when it is Tom who comes, if it’s the Dark Lord he would hurt me I’d hate to know what Voldy would do.” Harry admitted and laid back into the bed. “Did you get to finish school? How’d you do? Any plans for the future?” 

Draco seemed shocked by this. “I’m going into the DMLE, I didn’t want to become an Auror. It’s a good starting role in the Ministry… I did well enough on my N.E.W.T.S… as for the future I am courting Pansy Parkenson…” 

“Sounds nice… glad you are doing well… really.” Harry said “Kinda glad you came to talk. Professor Snape’s not talkative and Tom doesn’t really linger.” 

“Well. You’re going to be stuck with me for a while… so glad you’re happy about it.” Draco said and Harry laughed before starting almost blankly at his ceiling. “Potter?… hey… you ok?” 

“Hum?” Harry asked a bit blankly. He didn’t realize how dead he looked when he laughed then just stopped to gaze at the boring white ceiling. 

“You… I’m sorry it was… foolish of me to assume you would be ok to talk for so long… I’ll talk to you often and let you rest, Mother said mental wounds are just as exhausting to heal as physical ones.” 

“She’s right… and I’m sorry Malfoy… I am tired… thank you though.” Harry closed his eyes and listened to Draco leave before he allowed himself to begin crying. He had fought so hard for this world, he just wanted to be normal. Just plain old Harry Potter, not the chosen one or the Dark Lords blood bank. He ended up crying himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Peverell Slytherin Riddle. A short chapter showing ownership.

Harry spent his next day with the normal chaste visit from Snape. Drinking the potions, the man never one for so many words was snide and sharp as always. Harry knew it was because he hated this situation too but Harry stopped trying to goad the man into a conversation a long time ago. The man was paler now days likely getting no sun now he wasn’t forced to leave his brewing to take care of students. 

When he left he left a book on the bed. Harry took it and thanked him but by that time his door was already slammed shut. It was a school text book by it’s looks Wizarding Customs for the Muggleborn by Julia Scarbrought. Harry snorted a bit. This wasn’t in school when he went, the cover was worn and the pages yellowed with many years of children reading it. 

He caressed the cover before opening it to admire the elegant scribe of the letters printed on the aged parchment. He began reading, settling into the bed. Some was laughable for someone who has lived in the wizarding world. It explained how to use a quill and ink, how to wear and don robes. Polishing shoes, it even had a full chapter on the significance of using candles safely. He laughed a bit. However, he really could have used this his first year. 

It touched on familiars... Cat’s, Owls, Toads and oddly enough Snakes. He found the chapter on Holidays to be interesting; he had assumed they had the same holidays but it seemed Hogwarts only did so to cater to muggle borns. They celebrate Pagen holidays, Harry honestly didn't know that. The Weasleys didn’t… then again most purebloods hated the Weasleys.

It had a very interesting chapter about family hierarchy and how to greet each one. He was sure he had offended a lot of purebloods without meaning to. It explained how a lord who had more than one lordship could split it between heirs and how females could inherit the same as men could. There was a chapter about greetings and dances that should be done at parties versus public events. It was so much to take in.

Harry ate his three meals, read his book and still managed to have time to longingly stare out his window a few hours before going to sleep. He really should start exercising, but the chain made it so annoying. 

He was up early the next day. It was a feeding day. He went to go take a shower and make sure he was cleaned up and dressed in a simple white button up and his muggle jeans. He liked muggle clothes. When he came back breakfast was ready so he ate the food his mind wandered a bit. He finished the book yesterday and his mind was still processing all the new information.

After breakfast he went to the window to gaze outside. He was given some time before the door opened. “Hello, sir… how do you want me today?” Harry asked looking back to the door. Tom again two times in a row, he was getting him more and more often these days. 

“Harry, why not… talk some today.” Tom Riddle said Harry, surprised, looked at him waiting for the punchline. 

“Sure,” he said when nothing came. “What would you like to talk about Lord Riddle.” He saw the vampires eyes flash a bit. Was that the wrong thing? Riddle was a lord was it the wrong term? 

“You read your book already?” 

“Yes, Sir… should I not have?” Harry asked; calming when he didn’t seem to be truly upset, just startled. Harry watched Tom go to the bed stepping over the chain to do so. 

“No I’m glad you did, it just surprised me you would incorporate the lessons into your speech so soon after getting it.” The man gazed at Harry and he felt exposed even fully dressed though the scars on his neck and wrist were visible the way he was sitting. 

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.” Harry said in any other situation the jibe could have been seen as playful. This was Harry just trying to be a good boy and survive. 

“My lordship isn’t Riddle, it’s Slytherin and Peverell.” Tom said softly. 

“What one is older… that’s the one you use formally right? Or since you're the only lord did you combine it?” 

“Lord Peverell Slytherin Riddle,” Tom said 

“I’ll remember, thanks.” Harry said resting the back of his head against the cool glass. 

“You, if you were able to claim your lordship, would be Lord Potter Black,” Tom said. 

“Yeah… do you know anything… about Sirius or Remus?” Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat and blinked back the stinging tears. 

“They are with Gayback’s pack, accepted without questions asked.”

“Thank you… for giving them that chance, I know you didn’t have to…” 

“I do not desire anymore magical blood spilled.” 

Harry nodded and sagged a bit. He was exhausted; he closed his eyes trying to fight this sorrow but he was the one who asked about them. He missed his godfathers. “Still… thank you.” He finally said. Voice almost betrayed his sorrow as it broke after he said thank you. He heard the Vampire get off the bed but he couldn’t open his eyes. If he did there would be tears there, he couldn’t cry just because of the reminder of one thing.

“Harry… Look at me, I want to see your eyes.” Tom’s voice was soft. Harry could just not listen but that would risk his mood changing to Dark Lord on him. So he licked his dry lips and opened his liquid filled eyes. “I know you miss them… but I can't risk you leaving me.” Harry didn’t pull away as the man leaned down and ran his tongue over his cheek licking up the first spilled tear. Harry didn’t pull away or show any aversion to the action. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Tom.” Harry said to placate the man, he couldn’t escape... given half a chance he knew he would run. However, he would never have a chance, the dark lord had his family Ron, Hermione… Sirius and Remus all of their safety depended on him staying put. 

“Bare yourself to me,” Tom ordered Harry lifted his hand undid the top shirt button and pushed the fabric down tilting his head presenting Tom’s preferred spot. Harry felt the pinch of the bite no kiss this time? Then he gasped and Tom pulled his chain forcing Harry to press into him he’s never been rough, The Dark Lord was the rough one.

“Tom,” he whined, this hurt he hasn’t even broken skin he was just applying pressure. Then he began to suck on the skin between his teeth and it stung and burned a bit. Harry didn’t fight, he just tried to keep his whimpering to soft breaths. 

Tom Pulled away and Harry was not sure what to do. Tom caressed the place he just bit him. “Wrist now… Harry.” 

“Yes… sir,” Harry offered his left wrist and he felt Tom’s tongue caress the almost healed punctures and then he bit again not breaking skin but applying pressure and sucking. Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the man sucking on his wrist. He still hasn’t taken any blood. What was he doing? When he pulled away Harry looked to see the purple bruise forming and the ring of teeth marks. “Why? Aren’t you going to feed Tom?” 

“Pants off Harry.” Tom ordered not answering the question.

“Yes… sir,” Harry said and when Tom backed up enough he slid off his muggle jeans. 

“Present,” he ordered and Harry lifted his leg up on the window seat, his left leg on the ground out of the way. He pulled his undershorts away from the angry scars Voldemort left him with. “Good boy. Stay still.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry said and closed his eyes as again he was bitten but no skin broken. This hurt oddly more than the other places. The aggressive way Tom was sucking and biting the tender flesh had Harry whimpering in soft pained breaths. He did all he could not to move till Tom lifted up and off admiring this bruise as well.

“You are mine,” Tom said “Say it for me.” 

“I am yours.” Harry said lightly and the man bit into his thigh next to the bruise and Harry cried out in shock the feeling of being drained began and all the pain from his bruises were leaving him. Tom was drinking heavily. Harry felt the fuzziness settle in before Tom pulled away licking the wound he made and lifting to stand fully straight once more. Harry swallowed as he regained his head he saw Tom’s red eyes intent on him waiting on him to recover. “Thank you… sir.” 

“I’ll take you to bed…” The taller wizard lifted Harry up like a bride and brought him to the bed laying him down and tucking him in. “Who do you belong to, Harry?” 

“I belong to Lord Peverell Slytherin Riddle… I belong to you.” Harry breathed and the man seemed placated. He’s not had to talk this long with The Dark Lord since he was fighting Voldemort and getting goaded into small talk while exchanging hexes. The man left and Harry began to cry. He felt vulnerable and he hated it. Taking off his glasses and turning to his side hugging the blanket around him for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> WIP, All the works in the Plot bunny series are not beta'd and are written at work, there are bound to be errors. I will finish all these little plots as they all got enough of my love to actually invest in them. I just can't promise an update scheduled. 
> 
> I do most of my writing at work.
> 
> With this being said I hope you enjoyed feel free to leave comments, also idea's I'm always open to ideas.


End file.
